


The Great Outdoors

by tender_is_the_ghost



Series: Flandus [3]
Category: Flandus - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Camping, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take their annual camping trip...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Outdoors

 

Norman approaches the tent with a smile, noticing the way it’s securely zippered and gives a mental sigh. The warmth of the late afternoon sun plays on the bare skin of his arms and he can feel his t-shirt sticking to the small of his back from the hike he’s just taken. After taking off his boots outside he carefully undoes the tent, grinning as he feels the cool air from the portable fan inside blowing out to meet him.

“You’re letting the bugs in,” comes Sean’s somewhat surly voice from inside.

Norman bites his tongue and bends to enter the tent, quickly zipping the entrance closed behind him. Sean is sprawled on the inflatable double mattress that takes up pretty much all of the tent’s interior with his laptop balanced on his knees and a slight scowl on his face as he takes in Norman’s smiling face.

“Have you been hiding in here all afternoon?” Norman asks, shaking his head as he kneels on the mattress next to Sean and strips out of his clammy t-shirt, balling it up and tossing it into the corner.

“I’m not hiding,” says Sean indignantly, every ounce of his concentration going into not staring at Norman’s happy trail where it disappears below the waist of his worn jeans. “I’m working.”

“You’re supposed to be relaxing,” Norman says with a huff.

“This is me relaxing. Just because you’re Mr. Outdoors who spends 90% of his time living like they never invented air-conditioning with your bugs and your heat and your special woodland buddies doesn’t mean we all want to be eaten alive.”

“Nothing is going to eat you alive and the weather is beautiful. Every damn year it’s the same – you bitch about coming up here, you piss and moan like a pussy bitch for the first day about the heat and the bugs and then suddenly the stick falls outta your ass and you start enjoying yourself.”

“Who are you calling a pussy bitch?” Sean asks, raising his voice. “Don’t think that now you have a few muscles there, Reedenstein, that I can’t still kick your ass the same way I’ve been doing for the last twenty years.”

“Is that right, old man?” Norman replies mockingly, flexing his arms into a bodybuilder pose and this time Sean doesn’t even attempt not to stare. “I think old age is clouding your mind about exactly who kicks whose ass.”

“Ya think so?”

“I know so, grandpa.”

Slowly and calmly, Sean closes his laptop and sets it aside then turns to Norman with a dangerous look on his face.

“Then bring it, zombie boy, if you think you’re so tough.”

Norman doesn’t answer, just bares his teeth in a grin and launches himself at Sean, rolling on top of him and trying to pin him. The air mattress squeaks a protest at the sudden shift in weight and its unstable surface prevents Norman from maintaining his momentum and Sean quickly has the tables turned and gains the upper hand.

“Who’s old now, bitch?” he asks, cuffing a hand across Norman’s head and being rewarded with a grunt of pain.

“Cheat,” Norman grumbles, wriggling to free himself from Sean’s legs which are pinning him from thigh to ankle somehow. “No fair using your ninja training, man.”

Sean chuckles softly, releasing Norman’s wrists and repositioning his legs more comfortably, sliding back so that Norman can sit up, their faces just inches apart. Norman swears he can feel the subtle slide as the atmosphere in the tent changes, the air charging with something other than their usual banter. He reaches for the bottom edge of Sean’s white v-neck shirt, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he peels it slowly up over the other man’s torso, not breaking eye contact until Sean raises his arms and Norman slides the warm material up over his head. Sean shakes his head as it comes free, his hair flopping into his eyes in that way that gives Norman an instant ache in the pit of his stomach.

“You need a haircut,” he laughs, sliding one hand up into Sean’s messy blond spikes and tugging at the roots before releasing him.

“Look who’s talking,” Sean replies with a derisive snort, pushing Norman’s hair out of his eyes. “I’m beginning to forget what you look like.”

“Yeah, not much longer though. Andy just got his beard off last week so I’m next.”

Norman can feel the slight stiffening of Sean’s body under his, hear the slightly louder exhale from his lips at the mention of Andy’s name, and he smirks mentally knowing that Sean has this irrational spark of jealousy at Norman’s friendship with Andy no matter how platonic it is.

“Yeah, I told him I couldn’t believe how young it made him look. It’s nice to see his face again.”

Sean grunts, knowing that Norman is trying to bait him and refusing to give him the satisfaction. Instead he reaches out to tug hard on Norman’s goatee, letting the coarse hairs rub against his palm.

“You better be keeping this though,” he tells him gruffly then lets his hand slide down Norman’s throat to rest against his chest.

“Just for you,” Norman whispers and leans forward to dip his head and place a hot kiss on Sean’s collarbone, making sure his beard tickles at the hollow of Sean’s throat.

A single low moan from Sean sends a shiver through Norman’s body and it’s as if a dam bursts between them and suddenly their hands are all over each other, rough fingers rasping on smooth flesh, blunt nails scraping through patches of body hair as they devour each other’s mouths. The urgency of their need for each other overrides everything else as they fight for dominance with clashing tongues and deepening moans. Sean is grinding on Norman’s lap in such a way that Norman has to grab his hips and force him to be still or he knows he’ll be coming before they even get started. He fumbles to get Sean’s jeans undone, his fingers jittering with the adrenaline that’s pumping through his system. He wants him naked and he wants it now, letting out a growl of frustration that has Sean breaking their kiss with a laugh.

“Easy there, tiger,” he says, batting away Norman’s shaking hands and undoing not only his jeans but Norman’s as well.

He pushes against Norman’s shoulders, shoving him back down to lay flat on the downy sleeping bags covering the still-protesting mattress, and then slides his hands down his torso to hook into the tops of his jeans and pull them down over Norman’s raised hips. Norman’s unfettered cock springs free as Sean slides the rough denim down his legs and throws his jeans aside and he gives a low moan as the breeze from the fan blows across his hot flesh.

“Dude, no underwear again?” Sean asks wrinkling his nose a little as he stares at Norman’s thick cock already as hard as iron. “I don’t know how you can do it. It’s just so gross what with the chafing and the…”

“Hey, if you don’t want it like this,” Norman interrupts him grabbing Sean’s hand and wrapping it around his length, “then I’m sure I can find someone who does.”

He lets Sean go, pushing up to his elbows again as if he’s going to get up but Sean doesn’t release the hand he has wrapped around Norman’s cock, squeezing it just hard enough to get Norman’s fingers twitching.

“Lay down and shut the fuck up, asshole,” Sean mutters and squeezes him harder when he sees the smug look on Norman’s face.

With an ease built of familiarity Sean pulls a few quick strokes up and down Norman’s rigid cock, knowing exactly where to apply pressure to have him moaning louder until Sean lowers his head and takes him into his willing mouth, sliding his lips all the way down to meet his fist wrapped around the base. Norman’s moans stop instantly as his mouth falls open and his fingers ball into the shiny material of the sleeping bag beneath him. His hips roll up to meet Sean’s mouth as it lowers onto him, the wet heat surrounding his cock making him lightheaded. Sean pulls back turning his attention to the head, his tongue swirling over it, licking the weeping slit on top with just its tip. He feels Norman’s hands thrust into his hair, tugging hard and he knows if he doesn’t ease off Norman is going to shoot his load before the real fun even begins. Pulling his lips free with a lip-smackin’ pop and a groan of frustration from Norman, Sean straightens up and smiles wickedly down into Norman’s lust-blown eyes.

Norman watches, lip pulled in between his teeth as Sean wriggles out of his jeans and boxers until he’s kneeling between Norman’s thighs wearing nothing but his medallion, his watch and a smile. Norman bites harder on his lip as Sean hooks his hands under the backs of Norman’s thighs and lifts his legs up, spreading him wide. With one deft move Sean quickly slips his finger into his mouth coating it with spit and then bringing it down to press insistently at Norman’s entrance. He sees Norman’s eyes widen slightly as he pushes inside and his cock twitches at the thought of that tight heat surrounding him but he takes his time, working his finger in and out before adding a second and then a third until he’s sure Norman is ready to take him.

“Stop playing,” Norman gasps as Sean’s fingers push knuckle-deep inside him, “and fuck me already.”

Sean grunts, feeling the ache growing in his balls and withdraws his fingers, looking wildly around the interior of the tent.

“Where’s the fucking lube?” he almost yells in frustration.

“Front pocket of my jeans.”

“Why?” Sean asks as he rummages through Norman’s discarded jeans, tossing aside his cellphone and the other assorted crap that’s always in his pocket until his fingers close over the prize and he pulls it out. “Who were you hoping to meet in the woods, huh?”

“What I was hoping is that my jerk-off best friend was going to come with me so I could find a nice romantic tree to fuck him against but no, he had to be a pussy and stay in here all afternoon,” yells Norman, snatching the tube from Sean’s hand and popping the lid to squirt it into his palm.

He reaches roughly for Sean’s cock, slathering the sticky substance all over it until Sean’s eyes are rolling in his head and he needs to be inside Norman right now. Shoving him back down, Sean pulls him to him, positioning himself against Norman’s hole and taking a deep breath before he pushes into him. Norman’s head slams back onto the mattress and a guttural groan escapes his lips as he feels Sean fill him, every vein of his cock sliding against his walls, the slickness of the lube heightening his sensations as Sean stretches him open and starts to fuck him slowly. His hand reaches between them for his own cock, desperate to feel some kind of friction, but Sean grabs his wrist before he gets there and slams it back onto the mattress with a barked, “No.”

Sean pounds harder into Norman, his body pressed over him, one hand gripping at Norman’s hip bone, the other pushing up the taut lines of his torso to press his thumb into Norman’s mouth which he eagerly takes and sucks hard on. Sean’s hips are rocking faster and faster into Norman’s tight hole and his breathing is so ragged he’s starting to see stars but it feels so fucking good that he can’t stop.

“Who’s my ninja?” Norman yells, bucking his hips up to meet Sean’s thrusts. “C’mon, you dirty fucker, let me have it. I’m going to fuck you so good when you’re done, you’re not gonna walk for the rest of the weekend.”

Sean grunts, his body shaking, sweat dripping from every pore as his body slides against Norman’s and he thinks about being on the receiving end of this, of having Norman take control and he loses it. With a yell, he comes, his cock twitching inside as he ejaculates, feeling Norman’s hole getting slicker around him as it mixes with the lube and he gives a final few thrusts before pulling out and collapsing onto Norman’s chest.

Norman wraps around him, stroking his back as Sean shudders against him, pushing the sweat-slicked hair back from his brow and smiling at the dopey look on his face Sean always gets when he comes. He lets him lay there for a few minutes but his frustration gets the better of him and the throb in his balls is just magnifying with Sean so close to him so he gently tips Sean off, letting him slide to the soft sleeping bag and gets to his knees.

“My turn,” he growls, slapping Sean’s ass just hard enough so that he knows it will sting and ignoring the dirty look Sean throws back at him.

Grabbing the lube from where he’d thrown it, Norman squirts another handful and applies it to his straining cock, squeezing himself tight at his base to calm himself a little. Sean clambers to his knees, pushing his body flush against Norman’s, his mouth seeking its way along the broad width of Norman’s shoulder and then up under the line of his jaw to nip and suck at his pulse-point until he can feel Norman trembling under his lips. With a final brush of his lips against Norman’s, Sean turns away, dropping to all fours and parting his knees as he grips at the sleeping bag under him and arches his back to present himself as ready. The sight turns him on so much, Norman can feel his hands start to shake again as he slides his fingers up around his lubed cock and slips it against Sean’s ass, rubbing himself between his cheeks until he realizes he’s moaning loudly. Pulling back, he slips a slick finger into Sean working him roughly to open him up until Sean barks that he’s ready and Norman positions the tip of his cock against his entrance and starts to slowly push inside.

Sean doesn’t even let him get a quarter of the way in before he slams his hips back and suddenly Norman is all the way in, gasping loudly as Sean’s tight ass clenches around him. Norman feels like his brain is misfiring, nothing but the feel of Sean’s hole around his throbbing cock, his balls slapping against his ass, the smell of sweat and musk pouring off of both of them as he fucks him hard. He leans over Sean’s back, their skin sticking together with every buck of his hips, his hand sliding under Sean’s torso to clasp around his throat.

“Fuck… you’re so fucking tight, brother, holy shit. And you fucking love it, dontcha, love my fat cock in your ass, you dirty bitch?”

Sean moans under him and Norman can’t get enough, he wants to go deeper, wants to fucking own him. Raising one leg from his kneeling position behind Sean, he lets go of his grip on his throat and grabs tight onto his hair instead, pulling Sean’s head sharply back as he uses his new leverage to thrust even deeper into him. His free hand digs into Sean’s hip and Sean’s hand reaches back to grasp tightly at his ankle as if encouraging him to go harder.

His body shaking under the onslaught, Sean feels himself getting hard again with every thrust Norman is making against his prostrate and he releases his grip on Norman’s ankle to seek out his own cock, stroking his semi-hardness to fully erect in seconds. Norman grunts behind him and a rough hand is suddenly pushing his aside to wrap tightly around his length as Norman starts jerking him off in a rhythm matching his own frantic pounding and all Sean can do is clutch tightly at the sleeping bag beneath him and let his body be used and pleasured until he can’t tell which is which. With a strangled cry, he feels Norman stiffen behind him, pausing for a second in his movements and then thrusting forward as he shoots his load, his fist pumping rapidly around Sean’s cock so that Sean is right behind him, long strings of thick white come splattering on his chest and across the bed, Norman’s hand grasping at him until they’re both spent.

Sean falls forward onto the mattress and Norman follows him down, staying inside him until his cock softens and he slips out with a squirt of come slicking his length, rolling off of Sean to lay on his back at his side, his breath panting from his lungs. They lay, bodies touching, feeling the comfort and the satisfaction in being together, the sweat cooling on their skin as the tent darkens around them.

“Dude, how long were we fucking?” Sean asks finally, propping himself up on his elbows and reaching out to flick on the hurricane lamp by the fan.

“Not long enough,” Norman replies, his eyes travelling the length of Sean’s tanned body, thinking that he’ll never get tired of fucking this man.

Sean chuckles softly and reaches out to gives Norman’s stomach a gentle pat, letting his fingers tease gently down through the coarse dark hair below his navel.

“Jesus Christ, I’m hungry!” Sean exclaims suddenly. “Who do I have to fuck to get something to eat out here.”

Norman laughs as Sean gets up, pulling on his jeans, not quite ready to let go of his post-coital haze just yet. Sean unzips the tent, stretching as he steps out into the cool, fresh night air. His eyes are automatically drawn the welcoming fire blazing in the center of a small seating area and the two men sitting beside it. As he draws closer, Clifton places the cigarette he’s smoking between his lips so that he can start a hearty round of applause, quickly joined by Clark beside him. They give a series of whistles and catcalls as Sean takes a seat opposite them, flipping them the bird when he sits down.

“I give you a nine,” Clark says with a smirk.

“Aw, c’mon,” adds Clifton, raising a beer to his lips, “eight point five – that dismount was really sloppy!”

“Fuck the pair of you and the horse you rode in on,” Sean tells them good-naturedly as Norman emerges from the tent behind him.

“Every year is the fucking same,” Clark mumbles, bending out of his camping chair to hook another beer from the cooler.

Norman nudges his leaning form as he passes, laughing as Clark struggles to stay upright in his chair among a flurry of curses. Grabbing two beers, he hands one to Sean, joining him on the other side of the fire. Before he opens his beer he stands staring down at Sean for a long minute until Sean can’t stand it any longer, even though he knows he’s going to regret asking.

“What?”

Norman doesn’t answer, just suddenly launches himself at Sean, knocking him from the log he’s sitting on and following him down to straddle his chest, pinning his arms above his head.

“Don’t you dare,” he warns Norman, bucking up under him to dislodge him but Norman just squeezes his wrists tighter and grins mischievously down at him.“Don’t say it!”

“I wish I knew how to quit you,” Norman yells in his best cowboy imitation and Sean rolls his eyes, wondering for the billionth time why he puts up with this shit and then he catches the look in Norman’s eyes behind the clownish façade and he knows why.


End file.
